So-called injection or grouting anchors are used to secure construction components to unstable backgrounds, strengthen structures on construction sites and render safe buildings that have been threatened by damage caused by mining. As disclosed in DIN 4125, used in such cases are construction elements in respect of which a grouting body, having been created by the forcing of grout around the rear part of a steel stress member installed in the ground, is attached via steel stress members and anchor head to the construction component or mine component to be anchored.
Another important application is the anchoring of damaged masonry or concrete sections in above-ground construction, bridge construction or below-ground construction. Injection or grouting anchors are also used in tunnel construction to anchor inner tunnel linings, and in mines to help compact galleries and secure suspended ceilings. This type of grouting anchor is described, for example, in DIN 4125 and 4128.
If, for example, excessive loads or moments have to be dispersed in certain regions over predetermined lengths or borehole depths, the prior art injection or grouting anchors are not suitable or not particularly suitable. The prior art injection or grouting anchors are factory manufactured, which means that the borehole depths, which are selected to ensure special stress or load dispersal, must be known at the time the anchor is being manufactured, which entails significant production problems, since the anchors have to be made to order. Mass production is not possible in this case. Thus there exists a need for an improved anchor and methods of installation thereof.